


Digital Photography

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19657810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Digital Photography

Looking out the window, the loose hairs that had escaped your ponytail whipped around your face. The cool Georgia evening was pleasant, and you were looking forward to some excellent picture opportunities. You had some from all over the country, from all times of the year. You started it back when you turned 16, and Sam had bought you a digital camera. Nothing over the top, nothing flashy, but it was perfect for you. Three years later, and you were still using it.

You spotted a motorcycle off the road a bit, standing on a dirt road that went back into some tall grass. “Dean? Can you stop? I want to get a picture of the bike. I think in black and white it would look really neat.” You had the idea in your mind, and there was an itch in your fingers to get it. Even if that meant lying on the ground, getting dirty. It was worth it.

Dean pulled over the car, rolling his eyes at you playfully. He knew when you set your heart on a particular shot, there would be no living with you if you missed it. You darted outta the car, barely stopping to grab your camera as you did.

As you approached the bike, you took your time, surveying the area and watching for the best possible angle to take the perfect picture. Getting down on the hard ground; you laid on your stomach, fiddling with your camera settings. You bit your lip, debating whether to stick to a natural shot or a classic black and white scene. Dean beeped the horn, prompting you to hurry up. You decided to just take both pictures. First you took the nice, natural picture; looking down at your camera quickly you smiled. You were drawn into the beauty of the colours and the contrast, against such a delicate background, you could almost feel the power coming from the bike.

You were so focused on the bike that you hadn’t heard anything except Dean’s impatient honking. “Can I help ya?” Came a somewhat amused voice. Looking up, you smiled shyly and got up. 

“Sorry…” You chuckled lightly, brushing off your chest. “I, uh, like taking pictures.” Holding up your camera for a second, you blushed.

He chuckled lightly. “Get what ya wanted?”

You nodded, smiling. “I think so.” Hearing another honk, you looked over your shoulder. What you could see of Dean, he wasn’t liking you talking to some guy. Sighing, you looked back at him. “I should go.” You motioned to the car. “Nice bike.” You gave him a small wave and turned to head back to the Impala.

“Thanks.” He called over to you. “See you around some time.”

You looked at him as you got into the Impala. “Only if you’re lucky.” You threw him a wink as you closed the door. He laughed at you, blushing slightly. Dean quickly took off, muttering under his breath. Your eyes stayed on the beautiful bike and it’s handsome owner, long after the became blips in the distance.

“Soooo…did you get your picture?” Sam asked, trying to break the awkward tension in the car.

“Yeah, I did, Sammy.” You looked down at your camera once more, grateful for having a gorgeous picture to go with a fun memory.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and sighed. “Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to talk to strangers?”

You cracked up and looked at him. “Aren’t you supposed to limit your one night stands to limit your chance of STDs?” You shot back, an amused look on your face at the glare he shot you. “Or since you’re not ‘ _talking_ ’ to strangers…does the whole thing kinda go out the window?”

“You’re _hilarious_ Y/N/N, you know that?” Dean smirked at me sarcastically. “We got the next big comedy star back there, Sammy.”

“Jeez, you two, calm down. Just cause Y/N here has a little _crush_ on a biker dude.” Sam laughed.

“Shut up, Sammy, I do not have a _crush_. I just met the guy.” You smacked the back of Sam’s head. “Besides, I will never see him again, and even if I did I have you two big oafs to protect me.”

“You’re right there, Y/N/N, you think Dean is bad? Any man that tries to court my sister shall have to get past the gigantor.” Sam roared playfully, making a show of himself as you and Dean laughed.

“Court me?” You snorted through your laughter. “What is this the middle ages? Make sure you get at least 2 cows and a chicken for my hand. I will accept _nothing_ less.”

Sam lost it. “Where would we keep two cows?” He glanced at you. “Now…two cows worth of _meat_ might be more up our alley.”

Dean grinned, playing along. “That’s a lot of burgers, Sammy.” He added in.

You gasped, feigning shock. “You would choose burgers over me? I feel the love.”

“Well, we _would_ get less sass form burgers than we would you Y/N/N.” Sam laughed. “Ya have to admit it.”

They both looked at you, waiting for you response, mirth in their eyes. “Fine, I admit it.” You held your hands up. “I may be sassy, but Dean, you are a manwhore, whilst _you_ Sam, are a bookworm.”

“Hey!” They both exclaimed. They looked at each and then back to you. The three of you burst out laughing.

Up ahead you saw a sign for a burger bar only a few miles away, just at that moment your stomach grumbled. You hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.

“Come on, boys, seeing as you would rather choose burgers over your poor, unfortunate sister. You have no choice but to buy me food as compensation for breaking my heart.” You said playfully.

Dean looked back at you. “Is this your way of telling us that you are hungry, and want me to drive to that burger bar?”

You avoided his gaze. “Maybe.” You drew it out, knowing that you would soon be getting your food.

“Whatever you want, princess.” Dean sped up slightly, just as eager to get some food as you were.

Sam smirked. “Sucker.” He laughed.

“Oh, like you wouldn’t do the same.” Dean pointed out. 


End file.
